Bipolar
by 9KillerQueen9
Summary: En ocasiones, es tan romántico que no podrías pedir más. A veces es tan amargo que pensar en asesinato ya no es descabellado. Puede llorar, y sentirás pena de él. Puede reír y creerás que es lo más tierno que tus ojos han visto. ¿Puede soportar la caja de pandora de Arthur Kirkland?


Bipolar

* * *

En ocasiones, es tan romántico que no podrías pedir más. A veces es tan amargo que pensar en asesinato ya no es descabellado. Puede llorar, y sentirás pena de él. Puede reír y creerás que es lo más tierno que tus ojos han visto. ¿Puede soportar la caja de pandora de Arthur Kirkland?

* * *

Despertó envuelta en una finísima sábana de seda color vino y lo primero que le llamó la atención fue el penetrante pero suave olor a rosas en el ambiente. No es que le gustasen las rosas, es más, prefería flores más exóticas… pero ese ramillete blanco que descansaba en la cabecera de la gran cama era sencillamente hermoso.

La suavidad de la seda hacía que su piel se sintiese a gusto, y no dudó en mantenerse en la cama, con la melena alborotada y sin más prendas que su sencillo camisón de pececitos tratando de recordar porqué estaba en una habitación que no era la suya. Bueno, no era la suya, pero tampoco era desconocida. Le era familiar desde que era mucho más joven, de cuando le daba un profundo miedo acercarse, y la sola idea de asomarse al interior podría provocarle persistentes pesadillas. Ahora, en el presente, esos miedos le parecían tan tontos…

Ocupaba una de sus manos en la relajante tarea de acariciar la seda de la sábana y con la otra había retirado una de las rosas del florero y se la llevaba a la nariz para aspirar su aroma con los ojos cerrados. La noche anterior había ido a dormir a su habitación sumamente furiosa —razón por la cual tenía puesto el camisón de pececitos— y no esperaba haber amanecido en _esa_ habitación. El dueño no se aparecía por ningún lugar y la espera de algo desconocido estaba molestándola. La temperatura afuera era bastante baja por lo que su piel estaba algo erizada. Volteó y vio que el ventanal que daba a la cabecera de la cama estaba abierto de par en par. A pesar de no quererlo se levantó y se dispuso a cerrarla.

Un par de manos la sostuvieron en su lugar cuando cerró las ventanas. Ella sonrió al reconocerlas. Él accionó un botón y las cortinas oscuras se cerraron, dejando la habitación desprovista de cualquier claridad. Victoria sonríe de nuevo, y siente que él también sonríe, porque cuando la besa despacio en el cuello sus labios se curvan. Ella trata de voltear, pero él se lo impide susurrándole al oído algo que la hace permanecer quieta en su lugar. Si antes tenía frío ahora la piel le arde, como la arena de sus playas.

—Arthur… —murmura.

—Shh… —él le contesta.

Un pedazo de tela se desliza sobre sus ojos mientras ella intenta adivinar su siguiente paso. Arthur la voltea luego de sujetar la tela para que no se cayera, y para que ella no viera nada. La toma en brazos y ella profiere un gritito que la acalla con sus labios. La lleva a la cama y la deja caer suavemente mientras acomoda su cuerpo muy junto a ella, específicamente encima, pero sin dejarle sentir casi nada de su peso. Presión exacta en las zonas requeridas es lo que logra al descansar las manos a los costados de ella. La respiración de Victoria, algo agitada, deja traslucir la naturaleza de Seychelles.

—Eres mi tutor… ¿esto no es ilegal?—alcanza a decir antes de que las manos de Arthur empiecen a recorrer suavemente los contornos de sus facciones.

—No escucho que te quejes…

Con la rosa que ella había sacado del ramillete empieza a recorrerle el cuello y la clavícula a la par que desprende los primeros botones de la camisola. Repara en los pececitos y ríe. Los conoce muy bien. Los botones están fuera, y la camisola también. La respiración de Victoria se agita el doble y su piel se eriza, no puede quitar la sonrisa de la cara. Arthur deja la rosa a un lado y deja pequeños besos por todo el rostro de la isleña antes de entretenerse con sus labios. Le besa tierno y profundo. Despacio, saboreando la sensación y asegurándose de que ella también estuviera aprovechando.

Se desliza por su cuerpo y la abraza fuerte mientras que rueda en la cama y la deja encima de él. Ella se inclina para besarlo y una cortina de abundante y ligeramente ondulado cabello oscuro los cubre por un momento. Arthur saborea el beso largo rato, pero luego la aleja un poco, todavía manteniéndola sentada sobre él. En el suelo, pero al alcance de su mano hay un camisón blanco fino con delicados encajes en los tirantes. Él lo toma y se lo tiende a Victoria para que se lo ponga. Ella no puede verlo, pero adivina la mirada que brilla en esos ojos verdes que le gustan tanto y al sentir la tela entre sus manos de inmediato reconoce la prenda. Se la pone rápidamente, y Arthur vuelve a sostenerla para girar nuevamente y ponerla esta vez a su lado. La besa profundamente en los labios, en la mandíbula y en el cuello, donde se entretiene dejando un suave mordisco en un lunar de la isleña. Seychelles se estremece y Arthur desata la tela que cubría sus ojos.

Se observan por un momento, verde y café. Arthur la besa de nuevo.

— ¿Sabes que luces como un ángel con eso puesto?—aspira el olor a su cabello—quiero que me perdones por lo del día anterior. No fue mi intención… ya sabes como soy… yo…—ella le acalla con una sonrisa y un dedo sobre los labios. Ahora él luce como un niño arrepentido pidiendo perdón luego de romper la vajilla de mamá.

—Usted sí que sabe cómo tratar a una mujer, mi señor… —planta un suave beso en su nariz— pero la pregunta es… ¿tengo que conservar este camisón o me lo va a volver a quitar?

— ¿Me perdonas?

—Claro

—Entonces voy a sacártelo—la sonrisa maquiavélica en sus labios hace que la isleña eche a reír, pero es acallada pronto por el mismo par de labios urgentes.

* * *

— ¡Victoria, Victoria!—los gritos resonaban por toda la casa. La isleña ya los había oído, pero estaba tan concentrada en su tarea que ni se le pasaba por la mente dejar de lado lo que estaba haciendo y acudir al llamado. Ocho veces más escuchó su nombre ser pronunciado con exasperación hasta que el inglés llegó a su habitación, cruzado de brazos.

Y con el ceño fruncido.

Ella iba a pronunciar una palabra, pero él la acalló al lanzarle un pedazo de papel mojado que parecía ser el periódico que circulaba entre los países. En la portada estaban ella y Francia en un desfile de modas, rodeados de modelos francesas de alta costura, y obviamente muy divertidos. Ella sospechaba que los motivos de enojo eran las dos cintas rojas que ahora tenía puestas y que en la fotografía Francia tenía sus brazos posesivamente sobre los hombros de ella. Suspiró.

—Te iba a decir…

—"Iba" está en pasado. No me dijiste. ¿Por qué?

—Porque reaccionarías así—suspira—a veces eres una suerte de maníaco obsesivo

— ¡Sabes que no me gusta!

— ¿Qué? ¿Francis, o que piense por mí misma?

Arthur frunció aún más el ceño cuando ella dejó de prestarle atención y volvió a centrarse en el cuadro que estaba pintando. Era un atardecer repleto de matices rojizos y violetas. Era enorme, abarcaba toda la playa y se perdía en el ancho mar de un color azul turbio. Lucía como uno de los tantos atardeceres que había contemplado en Seychelles.

Pero Arthur no estaba para sensibilidades. Tomó a la isleña del brazo, provocando que la pincelada que estaba dando se saliera completamente de lugar y la hermosa playa se manchara de un rojo profundo. Ella volteó furiosa y le dejó una sonora cachetada en una de las mejillas, a lo que él respondió con un beso tan brusco que terminó por golpearla más que otra cosa.

Victoria observó con gruesos lagrimones cayéndole en las mejillas su obra arruinada. Tomó el periódico y le señaló la imagen de forma acusadora antes de hablar.

—El día de la fotografía salí a comprarte un presente de cumpleaños. Le pedí ayuda a Francis y él me dijo que me daría algo especial para ti si yo lo acompañaba a un desfile al que no quería presentarse solo. Por eso no podía decírtelo… se suponía que era una sorpresa. Gracias por arruinarla, señor Inglaterra.

La isleña salió de la habitación secándose las lágrimas que ahora corrían libres por sus mejillas. Arthur quedó en silencio, observando la pintura arruinada, con un collage de fotografías que rezaba en la portada _"England & Me",_ en las manos.

* * *

Reviews?

Se me antojó escribir algo sencillo, con un Arthur algo cambiante, y Seychie a su merced(?


End file.
